Slipping Away
by AngelicRose29
Summary: The time has come, the Final Battle. Many have put their lives on the line, including Severus Snape. After being attacked by Voldemort and Nagini, he is stuck in a coma like spiritual state, and forced to take a good look at his life in order to move on; whether to his death or back into reality. Join Severus, in a tale of time-travel, love, angst and death. SLASH Canon up to DH.


**A/N: Hey you guys! I finally finished this chapter! God, this took forever!. So my older sis and I went to go see Wicked on Tuesday, and it was AWESOME! I almost shed a tear when Elphaba started to belt out Defying Gravity because that is the most amazing song ever! If I could, I would definitely go see it again! Have any of u guys seen Wicked yet? If so tell me and your experience, I would love to hear them! With that, let's get on with the chapter! **

**Chapter 1**

_**November 2, 1981**_

_Bitter cold rain descended the flat clouds on the dreary Monday afternoon. It was as if the clouds themselves knew someone loved had passed and had decided to shed some tears of their own. The sun was now beginning to set, turning the sky into a strange mixture of red and orange, an odd collaboration with the heavy rain. All birds had flown away to a different location, except for a few ravens and crows that were perched on the deciduous tree near the closed cemetery gates. With each caw of the ravens and crows, they carefully watched and studied the lone figure standing near the gates as well. _

_The lone figure- a man- watched the inside of the gates with such intensity and sadness, if someone had looked into his eyes, they would have seen such a broken expression; as if his entire world had crashed and burned right before his eyes. Glossy obsidian eyes watered even more as they stared at one particular cemetery grave:_

_Lillian Marie Potter née Evans_

_30 January 1960 to 31 October 1981_

_Beloved Friend, Mother and Sister_

_May she rest in peace._

_The corpse of Lily Potter had been buried over an hour ago, many crying fake, unauthentic tears at the burying. And do you know what the horrible, disgusting part is? When it was time for the repast, no one seemed to care for the two innocent souls who were just murdered, only for the tasteless food Petunia Dursley had made and the incessant chatter made by her enormous husband Vernon Dursley. But now, at the graveyard gates, the man just stared as if he could magically rewind time and prevent this form happening. Even if he could TECHICALLY do that, it wouldn't be right; for this is what needed to happen, no matter how broken or angry he felt. _

"_Severus, how long are you going to stay there?" a voice asked out of the rain_

_Silence…_

"_Severus?"_

_Silence…_

_Sigh. "Severus you knew this was going to happen, we all did. That's why we prepared for such tragedy and heart break."_

_At this point, the man-revealed to be Severus- turned around sharply, rain dripping down his raven wing hair, mixing in with the salty tears streaming from his reddened eyes. _

"_How was I supposed to prepare myself for this Minerva? Lily was a force of nature, one of my best friends; the ONLY person to actually think of me as more than the greasy git. If it weren't for me, both Lily and James would be alive right now. If Lily dying was truly meant to be, then why does it hurt so much? Why do I feel as if someone's took my heart and stepped on it over and oveer again?" Severus steadily unclenched his hands, long delicate nails imprinting the pale flesh as crimson blood dripped down his slender fingers. _

_Severus resumed his original position of just staring at the covered grave. Minerva's warm hands clutched his non-bloody hand and shoulder as he tried to hold in his overwhelming tears. From that moment, a decision was made; a decision to never shed another tear or show any emotion. Emotions were for the vulnerable and weak; who were fools for putting their hearts on their sleeves, and he was definitely not a fool. _

_Minerva urged Severus to walk with her, to finally abandon the graveyard gates and return to Hogwarts. A black carriage waited for them near the road, necessary for getting back to the train station. As she continued to hold Severus' hand, Minerva silently sighed once more, looking at one of her dearest friends and wondering if he ever going to recover from this._

* * *

"Severus, wake up." A voice said gently. Pale eyelids opened to reveal obsidian orbs filled with confusion and pain. His unblemished hands felt the ground beneath him to feel crunchy dead grass. Sitting up from his painful position on the ground, he began to take in his surroundings. Dark clouds covered the sky, lightning beginning to crackle every second. No animals flew the air or roamed the area, just occasional wilted flowers and an uncomfortably, eerie silence. It was as if the world was put on silence and all he could do was hear his beating heart.

Blinking his hazy eyes, he narrowed his eyes to see a feminine figure walking toward him. The figure looked so much like…wait. It couldn't be! Why was she here?

"Can you talk?" Raising his head, Severus heart stopped in his throat. In front of him, donned in the very same pink and lavender dress she had on the last time he saw her was Eileen Snape- his mother. Except there was something wrong with the outfit, instead of the normal colored dress, there were several blood stains near the stomach, chest and neck area. A pale slender hand reached out to caress Severus' cheek. Obsidian eyes -so much like his own- followed his bloody face to the scarred neck, still crusted with blood.

"Mother? Why are you here? Where am I?" he asked impatiently

"You are deep within your subconscious, my son." The extra lines on Severus' forehead prompted Eileen to continue.

"Commonly, people come here when they are in the brink of death and decide whether they want to die or continue to stay alive. The subconscious area and level are all dependent on the person. You for example, are sarcastic and bitter; therefore your subconscious depicts your personality. Do you see the other side?" Eileen pointed toward the east.

Severus tilted his head east to find a completely different area on the either side. It was small, but you could still see the blue skies, big fluffy clouds, healthy green grass, trees and flowers standing tall.

"You see, there is something more than the personality you pretend to share. The true self, your shining radiance is there… deep, **deep **down there's something; and it's up to you to find it. But the road is not going to be easy. To find your radiance, you have to find Reason. "

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Hogwarts infirmary, the remaining staff of Hogwarts and the golden trio-excluding Harry, looked at completely full infirmary beds, but paying attention to in particular; the bed of one Severus Snape. The severely injured man looked so frail on the thin bed, lithe body wrapped tightly with stiff white hospital sheets, the occasional red stained gauze peeking out every so often.

"-going to be okay?"

Minerva lifted her head from the immobile figure on the bed onto Pomona Sprout who was currently drying her tears with a light yellow handkerchief, sniffing every few seconds into the fabric. Beside her, gathering more medical supplies, Madame Pomfrey was putting the emergency medical supplies into a large magical bag, where it doesn't matter how many objects were inside, it would never become full.

"I've done everything I can. By the seriousness of his injuries, Severus has fallen into a magical coma because of the drastic decrease of his magical core. For now, all we can do is wait." Poppy said firmly

"What do you mean all we can do is wait? Don't you know the **severity** of a magical coma! One who enters a coma has a 40% chance of ever waking back up!"

Poppy turned to glare at Minerva. "Of course I know that. Why do you think we're moving him to St. Mungo's? With over one half of Hogwarts ruined, we don't have the available equipment here."

Hermoine took that chance to speak up in that moment. "But Professor, can't a patient be magically woken from the coma?"

Poppy looked at her former student in sorrow. "It's not that simple. If someone had the potential power to awaken a coma patient, it would be risking both persons magic. The patient would be reduced to a mere squib due to their magic not being fully recovered and the other person…well they would die from overusing their magic. " Hermione and the others stood in shock.

Minerva began to talk once more, when the infirmary doors once more to reveal Aurora Sinistra, the Astronomy Professor and Rolanda Hooch, the flying instructor, levitating Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin.

"Poppy, come quick!" Hooch yelled.

Dropping the bag of medical supplies, she ran to the two unconscious bodies, quickly murmuring a diagnosis spell. Once the results came in, she sighed in relief. "They are both still alive, barely, but still alive. Come, bring them over here."

Both Professors nodded, levitating the bodies over to the corner, where blankets and pillows were on the floor. Once they were settled on the blankets, Poppy whispered a quick healing spell. "It will have to do for now. We can't treat them here. We'll have to transport all of them to St. Mungo's and **soon**."

Rolanda walked over to the Severus' bed, looking over the figure with extreme sorrow in her hawk like silver eyes. "Is he ever gonna wake up?" she asked. Minerva walked to her colleague, holding back tears and whispering, "We don't know. It could take days, months even years. Hell, he might not ever wake up. But we do know one thing; it's all up to Severus now."

Aurora held her hands up to pray and whispered, "Merlin forbid if the Dark Lord wins. "

**So, did you guys like it! If you did please, please REVIEW! My goal is to get at least 100 reviews for the ENTIRE story, so hopefully you all make my dream come true! How did you like it? Was it amazing, awesome, great, terrible or just plain horrendous? Tell me you all! I accept all criticism! All who review will get a naked, tied up Severus, who is begging for it- whatever IT may be! See you guys later! XD**


End file.
